Me
by Saaraa
Summary: "Dia mungkin bukan Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy berujar. Sekali lagi, begitu berani. "Tapi, dia adalah Anjing Penjaga Ratu dan aku istrinya. Bagian itu tak berubah, kan?"/[O!CielxLizzy, canon, friendship, family, dll. RnR?]


"Lizzy?"

Dengan punggung jemari yang canggung, Edward memberi ketukan pada pintu berpelitur cokelat tua. Namun, jawaban yang sanubarinya telah tunggu entah sejak kapan–tak pernah datang.

"Tuan Edward, mari makan," Paula memanggil, lembut. Jelas pelayan itu sendiri kehilangan banyak waktu tidurnya. "Kalau Anda sakit, jika Nona Lizzy melihat, pasti ia juga akan sedih."

Edward terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Anggukan ia berikan, langkah maju ia laksanakan, meski sungguh–ia sama sekali tak memiliki selera untuk makan.

Teruntuk adik gadisnya yang tengah dirundung lara, serta dada yang sesak, hati yang diempas rengsa–

–Edward mengutuk pemuda _itu_.

* * *

**Kuroshitsuji** © Yana Toboso

_Time setting: after Lizzy found out that Our!Ciel is an impostor. _

**Me** by Saaraa

* * *

Lizzy menarik napas, lalu menghelanya pelan. Gadis itu menimang-nimang sesaat sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya, lalu melangkah ke arah cermin. Senyum tipis tepatri pada bibirnya yang putih lesi.

"Pantas semua orang khawatir," Lizzy berujar lirih. "Tampangku begini, sih. _Yosh_."

Dengan cepat, sang gadis meraih karet rambut. Ia mengangkat helai sewarna surai singa. Kedua tangan kecil namun tangguh itu menyatukan juntaian pirang ke tengah, lalu diikat. Pita merah muda diambilnya dan ia jadikan pelapis karet polos yang menalikan rambutnya.

Setelah itu, si anak gadis baru remaja itu membuka sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang tersusun dari kaca. Kuas mungil dipegang erat oleh jemari tangan kanannya, lalu dioleskan pada krim merah muda di dalam kotak persegi itu. Gincu sederhana dibubuhkan pada bibir tipis, untuk memberi warna yang perlahan menghilang.

Memastikan bahwa ia sudah rapi, Lizzy menjauh dari meja rias. Kaki itu mengetuk lantai dan membawa dirinya ke hadapan pintu.

Ada sebuah tarikan napas dan helaan yang panjang sebelum akhirnya dengan mantap ia menurunkan gagang pintu.

.

.

.

"Lizzy!"

Edward tahu ia memekik terlalu keras kala visualnya menangkap adik gadisnya. Francis sama terkejutnya–wanita itu menurunkan cangkir pualam.

"Duduklah, Kakak," Lizzy membalas, terkikik kecil pada kakaknya yang telah berdiri dari kursi, siap lari untuk menerjang dan mendekapnya.

Edward mengerjap, lalu menuruti perintah lembut itu. Lizzy berjalan ke sebelah kakaknya, menduduki kursi di sana.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Alexis yang bertanya kali pertama.

Lizzy mengangguk. Netra sehijau gulma bergulir, melihat kue cokelat yang disajikan di hadapan, beserta secangkir teh hangat.

_Kesukaannya, hmn?_

"Kau tahu," ibunya membuka suara–pada akhirnya. "Kita harus bicarakan ini, cepat atau lambat."

"Ma," Edward protes melalui nada sopan–sekaligus frustrasi. Seolah seluruh momen ini tak cukup untuk membanjur luka si adik–luka mereka semua.

"Tidak, Kak." Lizzy menendang sudut-sudut bibirnya. Ia tahu, bahwa jika ada satu perempuan lagi yang jauh lebih tangguh dari dirinya–itu adalah ibunya yang paling ia kasihi. "Mama benar. Kita harus bicara soal ini."

Alexis memberi respon dengan anggukan. "Kalau begitu, Lizzy, sayang … coba ceritakan?"

Lizzy menatap keluarganya. Begitu berani–begitu teduh. Sebuah pikiran yang telah direnungkan masak-masak. Sebuah konklusi yang diraih setelah emosi membalut diri.

"Aku akan mencari _dia_," Lizzy memulai. Ia sadar Edward hendak melayangkan komplain lain dan pun ia sadar kakaknya menahan diri. "Aku ingin menemukan _dia_."

"Dan kenapa itu?" Francis bertanya. Balik menantang. Ia adalah wanita logis dengan segala kecerdasan yang terakumulasi sejak dulu. Ia tak bodoh, ia tak ceroboh–ia begitu hati-hati, bahkan meski jalan yang ia tapaki bukan sekadar seutas tali. "Kau tahu bahwa _dia_ adalah penipu. _Dia_ mengambil nama kakaknya, dia berpura menjadi orang yang seharusnya bukan dirinya."

"Ya, aku setuju," Lizzy membalas. Tak kalah. "Tapi, ketika _ia_ kembali lagi, setelah seluruh kejadian buruk itu–_dia_ lah yang ada di sini, kan?"

Edward terdiam. Sisi itu juga tak salah. Sangat benar, malah.

Lizzy melanjutkan, "Siapa yang bertanding berburu hewan denganmu, Ma? Seseorang yang melindungiku dari amukan beruang. Seseorang yang berjanji akan di sini untukku ketika bahaya menyergap sekali pun. Seseorang yang kakinya terkilir, tanpa daya, tanpa senjata–tapi bersumpah untuk tidak membuatku tergores barang sedikit pun ketika di kapal itu."

Francis, begitu sadar, mengulas senyum tipis.

Lizzy ikut melakukan itu. Memori dan ingatan bergantian dalam kepalanya. Seluruh hal yang telah mereka alami, yang entah mengapa–jauh dan jauh lebih berwarna dibanding sebelumnya.

"Seseorang yang selalu menuruti keegoisanku. Yang berusaha menahan amarah ketika aku dengan kekanakkannya mengempas cincin keluarganya. Seseorang yang mengikuti pintaanku, baik itu soal jalan-jalan bersama atau kencan sederhana. _Dia_, kan?

"_Dia_ juga yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku seorang perempuan, tapi tidak haruslah melulu tentang hal imut atau boneka. Aku bisa menjadi keduanya; aku bisa kuat, tapi manis di saat yang sama. Aku rasa itu tulus, Ma."

Edward menggigit bibir bawah. Setelah ia berpikir lagi–ah. Betapa jahatnya dia? Seluruh buana memusuhi si pemuda, lalu dengan mudahnya, ia pun, merasa bahwa pemuda itu penipu semesta. Padahal di baliknya, ada aksi nyata mengenai afeksi terhadap adik gadisnya.

"Dia mungkin bukan Ciel Phantomhive," Lizzy berujar. Sekali lagi, begitu berani. "Tapi, dia adalah Anjing Penjaga Ratu dan aku istrinya. Bagian itu tak berubah, kan?"

"Dasar–anak nakal," Francis membalas dengan desahan lelah. Lizzy terkikik kecil mendengar itu. "Memang benar. _Dia_ yang dulunya lemah, tidak mau mencoba, tidak suka berpedang–kini, jauh lebih hebat, ya?"

Alexis menyetujui. Lelaki itu jelas ingat seperti ada dulu sang adik yang seolah tak ada apa-apanya.

"Kalau begitu," Francis melanjutkan. Ia seorang ibu. Tentu pada hakikatnya ia tak akan rela mengirim sang putri terkasih menemui sesuatu yang sulit dan berbahaya. Namun ia juga paham bahwa anak gadisnya keras kepala. Bila telah menentukan sesuatu, maka prinsip itu akan dipegang erat, entah sampai kapan. "Pergilah. Cari _dia_. Diam di sisinya. Bawalah ia kembali pulang."

Lizzy mengangguk. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu tersenyum cerah. Sebuah senyum yang rasanya telah begitu lama tak menampakkan diri pada dunia.

Surai pirang yang hanya dikuncir satu mengayun perlahan. Ia tampak dewasa. Tampak lebih anggun. Ia persis seperti wanita dewasa yang manis, namun juga tegar di saat yang sama.

"Aku berangkat."

**END**

* * *

**A/N** :

_To be honest, I hate Real!Ciel (sorry R!Ciel fans). But, seriously, I mean … well, it's alright if Undertaker decided to be a psycho and revive the dead. But don't hate your brother so much? I mean, he's been suffering? He does his best and you just burned his toys? Tore apart the company he built? Damn, Ciel._

Ini curhatan saya karena saya kesaaaaal dengan R! Ciel X"D

Kalau AU, saya _ship_ Sebastian-O!Ciel, tapi untuk _canon_, saya ship O!Ciel-Lizzy. _So please, be a canon OTP, my children._

* * *

**Epilog**

"Tuanku~! Coba lihat apa yang kutemukan," Lau menyahut kelewat riang.

Pemuda bersurai biru abu mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia menaruh berkas yang telah dikumpulkan oleh pelayan andalannya. Puluhan lembar kertas itu tak menjadi atensinya lagi untuk sekarang.

_Ciel_ tak paham mengapa Sebastian dengan nada terhibur menyahut santai, "Ah, Anda nekad sekali, bukan."

"Yah, tak apa, kan, Sebastian?"

Namun, kala mendengar suara itu, ia–sedikit membeku. _Ciel_ memutar tubuhnya, menangkap gadis yang tengah menatapnya teduh.

"Lizzy … ?"

Lizzy tersenyum. Dalam satu hentakan, kaki kecil yang dibalut _heels_ rendah itu mendorong tubuhnya, lalu mendekap pemuda di hadapan. _Ciel_ terkesiap, menangkap tubuh Lizzy, melingkarkan kedua lengannya di punggung sang gadis bersurai pirang. Sebastian tersenyum tipis, sementara pelayan yang lain belum pulih dari keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

"Kau–apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau bisa di sini!"

Lizzy tidak menjawab. Ia menaruh kepalanya pada tengkuk si pemuda.

_Sama._

_Rasa rindu yang sama waktu aku menunggu Ciel pulang hari itu. Ternyata memang mungkin, ya, untuk berpindah hati?_

Yah–biar sajalah.

Rasa-rasanya tak salah untuk mengikuti kata hati, meski itu artinya berpindah pihak dan posisi.

Bagaimana pun, ia istri sang Anjing Penjaga Ratu.


End file.
